The Child's Nation
by trallgorda
Summary: Ed has to be a diplomat and honored guest of an odd country that considers the child holy. Not everything is as it seems to be...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I just had to start this one, the idea's been in my head for weeks!

Chapter 1

Ed stood on the platform of the tiny train station and yawned, tired and ready for a nap. His brother, Alphonse, stood beside him, gazing down the tracks and wishing the train would come soon.

"Why is it these trains are always so late out in the country?" Ed muttered. "It seems like they're never on time."

"Maybe there was a problem?" Al suggested.

"Maybe," Ed conceded. "I just know that as soon as it comes, I'm having something to eat and then I'm getting some sleep. This last town nearly killed me."

Al laughed. "Especially that old lady?"

Ed groaned. "How many times did she hit me with her purse? All I was trying to do was help her up after she fell, and how many times did she wallop me?"

"I think six or seven," Al chuckled, thinking back on the town they had just been in. There had been a rumor of a strange stone that did wonderful things with alchemy, so they had come to investigate. All it had been was gross exaggeration and one very dishonest businessman/alchemist who had quite a few alchemists in his back pocket. Edward had fought, battled, and used every bit of his wits just to survive the final battle with the guy. Fortunately, the authorities had come to do the mopping up, which meant that he and Al could head back to HQ.

The train came, and Ed and Al thankfully took their seats, glad to be on their way at last. Ed had something to eat off the train's food trolley and then he stretched himself across his seat for a nap, pulling his coat over himself for a blanket. Al settled himself down to wait. They had only been going a few hours when the train screeched to a halt, toppling Ed out of his improvised bed. He hit the floor with a thud and sat up with a groan.

"What's going on?" he asked, blinking sleep out of his eyes. "Why'd we stop?"

"I don't know," Al said, looking out the window. "We're in the middle of nowhere, there's another train outside, and someone's getting on our train."

"How can there be another train?" Ed asked, getting up to see for himself.

"There's another set of tracks," Al pointed out. "See?"

"Oh."

At that point, the door to their car opened and they saw that people in the familiar blue uniforms of the military were coming in. One man snapped to attention and started speaking in a loud voice.

"We apologize for the unscheduled stop, but we are trying to locate Major Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and his brother Alphonse. Are either of those individuals here?"

"Who's askin'?" Edward demanded, stepping out into the aisle. He was in a bad mood from having his nap interrupted.

The man stood up even straighter and saluted. "Sir! Second Lieutenant Holman, sir! We are here to escort you directly to Colonel Mustang!"

Ed returned the salute, still scowling. "Why's Colonel Mustang want me back so soon? He can't miss me!"

"I do not know, sir!" the second lieutenant said. "He only said we were to come find you and bring you quickly back to Central, sir!"

Ed blinked. "All right, Al, let's go," he said, grabbing his suitcase and following the soldiers as they filed out. As he and Al clumped out of the car, he could hear people whispering about "Edward Elric." There were times when it seemed he was nothing more than a famous name.

They were led across to the other train, which was a faster model than the train they had just been on. Apparently, it was an express, and no expense was being spared in getting them to Central. When they reached the inside of the car, Ed couldn't help staring. It was set up like a luxurious living room, and the only difference from it and a real living room was the legs of the furniture being bolted to the floor to keep them from moving. Ed plopped onto a couch and motioned for the young man (a second lieutenant) to have a seat while the rest of his group absented themselves. Ed also noticed something else: he was a member of the special forces. Why on earth would Roy Mustang (who by rights should have nothing to do with special forces beyond being a superior officer) send special forces to retrieve him and Al? None of it made sense. He decided to find out the answers.

"So why is a second lieutenant from the special forces been sent to find me?" he asked after waving aside offers of food and drink.

Holman hesitated.

Ed grimaced, hating the paranoid fools at Central who felt that everything had to be kept a secret all the time. "Classified?"

"Well, sir, I wasn't really told that much. It has to do with Paxia."

Ed stared. "With what?"

"Oh, that's right, I keep forgetting that you're in the field a lot. Of course you wouldn't have heard!" he said, flopping back in his chair. "Well, there's been a huge commotion lately. Apparently, there's a country on the other side of Drachma that would like to open trade and diplomatic relations with Amestris."

"So this Paxia is on the other side of Drachma, and it wants to open up some diplomatic channels with us, big deal!" Ed muttered. "What's that got to do with me?"

"Well, sir, apparently someone very high up from Diplomatic Relations gave Mustang a call, and it has to do with you," Holman said, giving a shrug. "That's all I really know."

"So why special forces?" Ed asked after a moment of silence.

"Apparently, it has to do with your ability to get into trouble," Holman said, grinning. "According to Colonel Mustang, your ability to find trouble and cause problems is like water flowing downhill: you can't help it. He asked us to find you and keep you from getting into trouble."

Ed scowled, ready to string Mustang up by his ankles in the courtyard of Central.

"Well, don't take it the wrong way, sir," Holman said, sounding a little thoughtful. "I think it's also to protect you. He said that it's as much to keep you from trouble as to keep trouble from finding you. He said he doesn't like what's going on, and he doesn't like the fact that you'll be mixed up in it. He said the whole thing stinks."

Ed was not in a good mood for the rest of the journey to Central. If he was going to have to do something that got Mustang's hackles up, then it was either going to be dangerous or boring or difficult. No problem, he'd been in danger and boredom and difficulty before, but what really ticked him off was not knowing what was going on. He'd have to wait until he got to Central.

They got to Central around ten o'clock that evening, and as they could see from the train window, there were cars waiting. Ed and Al were escorted off the train and to the cars, where they saw Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye, and Major Armstrong.

"Welcome back, Fullmetal," Mustang said as Ed saluted. "Have a good trip?"

"Naturally," Ed said, fighting the urge to tap his foot. "So, why all the hurry to get me back here? Did you miss me or something?"

Al fought down a giggle as he saw Roy grind his teeth. He hated it when Ed joked while things were serious. To judge from the amount of teeth-grinding he saw, things were serious. Very serious.

Once the special forces people were dismissed, everyone got into cars, with Roy telling Ed he would explain everything once they got to Central. Once they were at Central, everyone rushed the two brothers inside and upstairs so quickly that Al thought there was something wrong. Once they got to Roy's office, the feeling deepened. Riza drew the blinds and locked the door, and the brothers were given chairs.

"What's wrong?" Al asked. "There has to be something wrong."

"Not really wrong, just unsettling," Roy admitted, perching on the edge of his desk, facing the two boys. "Ed, Holman told you something about Paxia, am I right?"

"Yeah. It's on the other side of Drachma and it wants to open up trade and diplomatic relations with us. That's all he was able to tell me."

"That's the basic gist of it, but the rest of the story is extremely strange," Roy said, at last coming to the point. "These people from Paxia know about you, Ed, and they want you to come to Paxia as their guest and liaison with us."

Ed blinked. "Okay, now I'm lost. How do they know about me and why do they want me?"

"We don't know," Hawkeye put in, sighing. "That's just the trouble. Agents there reported that you've attained celebrity status there, Ed, even more so than here. They know all about your being a State Alchemist and your history before becoming one. Investigations has been checking the country out, and it seems like a normal, prosperous place, except for one thing."

"And that is?" Al prompted.

"Their religion," Mustang said. "We don't know why, but their whole culture and religion is founded on the idea of the child. Children are venerated above all else in Paxia. No child is ever abused or neglected, and each child is seen as wholly precious. We think that the reason why they are so interested in you, Ed, is because you're still so young. You are an official who is still, in their eyes, a child."

Al thankfully noted the 'in their eyes, a child," statement. Ed was still officially a child by State standards, but he didn't like to think of himself as a child. Even worse, he hated to be referred to as a child by anyone he knew. Worse still, to be called 'small.' 'Child' he could handle, even though it rankled, but 'small' was intolerable. At least there had been no reference to 'small.'

"That still doesn't answer how they know about me," Ed pointed out. "I mean, people in Lior had never even heard of me, and that place is still in Amestris! Drachma doesn't even realize that the Fullmetal Alchemist is only fifteen. How is it this Paxia knows all about me?"

"We're still trying to find that out," Major Armstrong said, speaking at last. "Diplomatic Relations is adamant in your going, however. Apparently, Paxia is going to mean a great deal of economic advantages that the whole country can benefit from, but these advantages can only happen if you go, Edward. The Paxian officials who have come here have made it quite clear that they will accept no one else in your place."

"I'm no diplomat," Ed protested. "I don't know how to make concessions or economic plans or whatever it is! In case no one in Diplomatic Relations has noticed, I'm a State Alchemist, not a State-trained diplomat!"

"No, but you will have a diplomatic coach for the journey there," Major Armstrong told him. "I have done diplomatic work, and I have already told DR that you will not be going anywhere without me."

Ed stopped and glared at him. "Who says I need a babysitter?"

Colonel Mustang got to his feet. "I do," he said sternly. "I don't like this situation, Fullmetal, and I'm not going to risk you or possibly your life by sending you alone. DR has already approved the Major's going with you, and Al, of course, will go too if he wishes."

"Of course I'm going wherever Brother goes," Al said, shrugging, making his armor rumble the slightest bit. "But I don't see how it could be dangerous or risky. We're just going to talk to people, right?"

"That's what it is on the surface, but it's more complex than that," Riza said, looking concerned. "What bothers us is their insistence on Ed. Couldn't one of the diplomats' children work just as well if they wanted a child to come and negotiate? But no, they want Ed, and that's what's worrying us. We don't know why. We could say that it's just because he's wonderful Ed, but that would be simplifying the matter."

Mustang decided to show a spark of his normal self. "Maybe they're just into cute and adorable?" he suggested, smirking while Ed bristled. "Oh, come on, Fullmetal, you have to admit that every military wife you've met so far finds you positively irresistible. Maybe it's because you're so--"

Ed cut him off. "You say 'small' and I won't be responsible for what happens!" he snapped.

"That's enough, you two. Can we hold one discussion without you two getting ready to kill each other?" Riza broke in.

Ed's glare and Mustang's smirk told everyone that the chances of that happening were slim. Very slim indeed.

"So when do we leave?" Al asked, defusing the tension a bit.

"In the morning," Mustang said, returning to business. "You'll receive a file on Paxia when you go, as well as a trunk of the appropriate clothes."

"Appropriate clothes?" Ed said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, this being a diplomatic matter, there will be official functions you'll have to attend, and that will mean dressing up," Mustang explained. "Besides being a diplomat, Ed, you'll also have to be a representative of Amestris' military. We can't have you go looking like a ragbag."

"Who says I'm a ragbag?" Ed demanded, glaring at Mustang again.

"There they go again," Al muttered. "Brother, we all know that you prefer the clothes you have, but this is different, all right? Colonel Mustang just meant that you can't appear in the same outfit every day, or people would start talking about it."

Ed muttered and leaned back in his chair, but he quit snapping at people.

"All, right, then," Mustang said, sighing. "Drachma has promised that you'll have safe passage through it, and then you'll head straight to Paxia. Ed, Major Armstrong and Al will go with you in the morning, and please try to be careful. If anything happens, and I mean _anything, _you're to get out of there as quickly as you can. No trying to be a detective or solve problems. Paxia and its people are unknown factors, and we can't predict anything they'll do. It's safter just to go."

"Gotcha," Ed said, saluting. "Let's go hit the hay, Al. Long journey tomorrow."

"All right."

The two boys said good night, and together they headed to their accustomed room in the dorms. Ed was just pulling off his coat when someone knocked. Al opened the door, and both boys received the shock of their lives when they saw two men standing there. They were clearly foreign, and they bowed low in greeting.

"We have come to wish the Masters Elric good night," said the man in front, whose outfit was much richer. Apparently, he was boss. "And we come to say that we are honored the Masters Elric are journeying to our humble Paxia to bestow their presence upon our people."

Not knowing quite what to do, Ed and Al both bowed, and stated that it was nothing, a trifle. They'd learned from Colonel Mustang that the safest way to accept a compliment was to belittle it or say that it was a service they were glad to perform. Most times, it worked, but both men straightened up, obviously shocked.

"Not at all, Masters Elric!" the 'boss' protested. "It is the greatest thing to happen in our history! We look forward to knowing you are in Paxia." With that, they bowed again and left.

"Well, that was weird," Ed commented once Al had shut the door. "The greatest thing to happen in their history? What on earth did that mean?"

"I don't know, brother," Al said, sitting down to wait out the night. "I don't know at all."

Neither brother could think of what it meant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ed placed his chin in his hand, propped his elbow on the arm of his seat, and stared out the window at the countryside passing by. He thought about everything that had happened during the past few days of traveling and wondered how life could get any weirder.

First, he was on his way to a country where he was a celebrity, and there was no reason why that should be so. He'd never been there or done anything there, yet, according to the reports of the agents there, he was famous and everyone knew all about him and what he'd done in his short life. Second, he was going to that place as a diplomat, and he wasn't a diplomat at all. He would have to dress up and attend functions and develop an economic plan that would benefit both Amestris and Paxia without anyone feeling ticked off afterward.

It was not going to be easy.

By this time, they were approaching the Drachma and Paxia border, and he was getting a little nervous. Not scared, but nervous. What if he messed up? What if they had him confused with someone else and were disappointed at only having him? What if this whole thing were some kind of plot?

_Calm down,_ he told himself sternly. _Don't worry until you have something to worry about._

"Edward?" Major Armstrong said, setting aside his newspaper. "We're almost to the Paxia border. Perhaps you should change?"

Ed groaned and gave Major Armstrong a look. "Do I have to? That outfit looks ridiculous!"

"Actually, I think it looks good, Brother," Al piped up, sounding as excited as he had been for the whole trip. "Mom would say it was nice."

"She'd have to say it was nice because she's Mom," Ed pointed out, getting to his feet. "All right, I'll change."

Since he was from the military and a diplomat, he, Ed, and Major Armstrong got a private car that was again, made to look like a parlor. A screen had been set up in one corner, so Ed went behind that to change. He pulled on the uniform that had been made for him (and even had a Major's rank insignia on the shoulder, as every State Alchemist had), smoothed down any wrinkles, and stepped out from behind the screen. "How's it look?"

Armstrong gave him a huge smile. "You look fabulous. My sister would just love you!"

"Huh?" Ed said, sitting down in his usual seat, looking confused. "What's your sister got to do with it?"

"Well, she'd say you look adorable," Armstrong said, pulling out a picture of his sister. "You see, she loves children, and once when we were children, I pulled on my father's uniform and pretended I was him going off to work. She said I'd looked positively cute, and if she saw you, young Elric, well, she'd say you were adorable."

Ed slammed his hands together, and it was only Major Armstrong's admission that he was only teasing that saved him from becoming crispy barbecue.

"Mom would say you looked handsome," Al said, eyeing his brother with approval. He often wished that his brother would wear the uniform a little more so people would accept his being a State Alchemist without a problem. There were too many times to count when _he_ had been thought the State Alchemist, and not his brother.

"So how long will it take us to reach the capital?" Ed wanted to know, leaning back in his seat.

Armstrong checked their itinerary again. "By tomorrow morning if we sleep on the train instead of stopping at a hotel," he said, folding the paper back up.

"I'd rather get there," Ed said, looking thoughtful. "I'm a little tired of traveling."

"All right, then, I'll inform the conductor. Now, tell me, Edward: How do you address the king?"

Ed blinked. "More lessons? All right," he muttered. "You call a king 'Your Majesty.'"

"A prince or princess?"

"Your Highness, or if they're the heir to the throne, then 'Your Royal Highness.'"

"And if you are trusted to lead a lady, which arm do you offer?"

Ed scowled. "Whichever is closest to her." He could not imagine himself leading a lady somewhere. He'd look ridiculous leading a lady anywhere.

"How do you know which piece of silverware to start eating with?"

Ed's scowl deepened. "The one on the outside."

"Very good. How would you address a duke?"

"Your Grace."

"Well done."

It went on that way all through their evening meal and until it was obvious that Ed couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. Seeing that, Armstrong suggested he get some rest, and he didn't wake up until the next morning. What Ed did not know was that there were several checkpoints through the night, "for security," the porters on the train said. They would stop the train, allow the waiting personnel to board and circulate through the train, and more than once someone (Armstrong learned that the men waiting at every checkpoint were part of the royal guard, just as the porters on the train were) would poke his head into their car and take a peek at Edward. Armstrong was tired in the morning, but he was glad he had stayed awake all night: he was along to help protect Edward, after all. At one point someone hadn't seen him since he'd dropped into a large armchair that partially hid him, and what that man did while thinking no one could see him was interesting. He'd walked over to Edward, bowed, and then covered him up with a blanket. Then, Armstrong didn't know if he was going to pick Ed up or not, but he had put an arm under the boy's shoulders and was lifting him into a sitting position. It was only after Armstrong asked the man what he wanted did he let go of the boy.

"I was trying to make Master Elric comfortable, sir," he said, settling Edward back against the pillows and tucking the blanket in around his shoulders.

Perfectly innocent. Or not. The man left after apologizing if he had woken the major up.

They were only an hour away from the capital in the morning when Armstrong shook Edward awake, saying he had to get ready, they were almost there. Ed leaped up, looking ready to panic, and then he rushed to the tallboy, pouring out some water into the basin to wash his face with. "How long before we're there?"

"An hour," Armstrong told him, rubbing Al down with an oiled rag.

Ed groaned as he scrubbed his face and then buried it in a towel. "Couldn't you have woken me sooner?" he demanded.

"You needed the rest, Brother," Al pointed out. "You were exhausted last night. Besides, an hour is plenty of time to get ready."

Ed glared, but he didn't say anything as he glanced in the mirror and saw the rat's nest his hair had become. Groaning again, he undid his plait, searching for his comb and brush.

Armstrong handed the rag to Al. "Here. Wipe down your arms and hands, and you'll be ready." As Al started, Armstrong marched over, led Ed back to the tallboy, and told him to strip to the waist.

"Wh-what?" Ed blurted, not quite believing what he was hearing. "We don't have time!"

"A face scrub will not have you feeling ready, but a proper scrub will. Pour out some hot water while I get your comb and brush," Major Armstrong ordered.

Ed knew when to do what he was told. He and Major Armstrong might be of equal rank, but Armstrong was the adult. Ed poured out the water, and then Armstrong combed out his hair and washed it for him while Ed leaned his head over the tallboy. After draining the basin, Ed was told to scrub his arm, chest, and neck while Armstrong got his back. Ed didn't even need to dry off: Armstrong did it for him, and then he was helped to pull on the undershirt, shirt, and jacket of his uniform before being handed his gloves. While he pulled them on, Armstrong brushed and then combed out his hair and plaited it, tying it securely.

"Thanks," Ed said, feeling calmer.

"No problem."

After that, Ed was given a quick brush-down with a clothes brush and told to sit very still so he wouldn't wrinkle his uniform. He sat like a rock and didn't dare move, so he was surprised when the train lurched and almost toppled him off his seat.

"What's going on?" Al asked, surprised. "Are we already there?"

Ed opened the window and looked out before Armstrong even realized what he was doing. Before Armstrong pulled him back in, he got a glimpse of people crowding around the engine of the train, carrying garlands of pine branches and flowers. When he described what he'd seen, Armstrong nodded.

"Perhaps it's their way of welcoming you, Edward," he said, shooing him back to his seat.

"What are they doing? Decorating the train?" Ed asked, trying to see out. That was when he realized they were doing exactly that. "Oh. They are."

"Seems like you're pretty popular, Brother!" Al teased.

"Yeah, and we don't know how that happened," Ed said, sounding thoughtful. "I wonder..."

No one said anything else until they pulled in at the station in the capital city. The platform was crowded with people, and Ed even spotted what appeared to be newspaper reporters, photographers, and a band. It was already playing, but due to the noise of the train, they couldn't hear it. The train stopped, and they got ready to disembark.

When he stepped onto the platform, dozens of things seemed to happen at once. Flashbulbs went off, the band switched tunes, and a group of men and one woman stepped forward to greet them. Ed hoped that he didn't have a stupid look on his face or something, because he was feeling distinctly uncomfortable. Everyone was staring at him. There was another volley of flashes, and next thing Ed knew, he was shaking someone's hand.

"I'm so pleased to meet you, Master Elric," the man said, wrapping his other hand around Ed's and continuing to pump it up and down. "So very pleased that you could come to our humble country."

"Ah, don't mention it," Ed blurted, wondering who the guy was. He couldn't take not knowing. "Ah...who are you?"

The man burst out laughing, throwing his head back and laughing so loudly that he even overpowered the band. Everyone else was smiling, as if something really funny had happened and Ed hadn't gotten the joke.

"My name is Corin," the man said, wiping tears from his eyes. "I didn't mean to laugh at you, child. It just surprised me that you didn't know who I was: I'm used to everyone recognizing me no matter where I go!" He chuckled again and clapped Ed heartily on the shoulder. "Ah, I haven't laughed so hard in ages!"

Now Ed saw that he should have realized who this man was: he was the most finely dressed in the bunch, and he even wore a dark blue sash with the medal of Paxia pinned to it! Hadn't Major Armstrong told him more than once that that was how to recognize the king? Oh, he wasn't even in exalted company two minutes and he was already messing up! He wanted to crawl back into the train carriage and die. Quickly. Preferably somewhere where they couldn't find him and laugh over his corpse.

King Corin didn't seem bothered, though. "Now, who are these people with you?" he asked, turning a smiling face to Major Armstrong and Alphonse. "I didn't know others would be coming! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Ah, this is Major Armstrong, my--my guardian," Ed temporized, "and this is my brother, Alphonse. They both decided to come with me to Paxia."

Major Armstrong bowed and remarked how beautiful the country was, and what a pleasure it was to meet His Majesty. Al also bowed and said that he'd enjoyed every moment of their journey.

_Al's better at this than I am,_ Ed realized. _Maybe he paid better attention to Major Armstrong than I did. Serves me right._

"Ah, I am honored to meet you both," King Corin said, shaking first the Major's hand, and then Al's. "Perhaps you can tell me all about your journeys with your younger brother, Alphonse?"

Ed kept his temper only with a herculean effort.

"Actually, Ed's older," Alphonse said humbly. "He's kind enough to let me travel with him and help with his work."

Armstrong had to give points to Al for portraying Ed in a positive light while correcting the king's unintended mistake. The boy was a natural diplomat. He saw Ed concentrate as he was introduced to the Prime Minister and to the King's Herald, and then to the Queen. Good. He was paying attention.

After all of the introductions had been made, the king led them through the station and to a carriage that was waiting outside. It was large and spacious, and there was plenty of room even with Major Armstrong and Al along for the ride. As they rode through the city, people lined the streets, shouting and waving at the carriage. Everyone was smiling, and Ed had to fight down a grin as he saw flower petals and confetti come raining down. All of this fame would go to his head if he wasn't careful!

"They all know you, and they all rejoice at your arrival," the Queen explained.

"I am very flattered," Ed said, remembering Major Armstrong's lessons at last.

"Your Majesties," Al said, unable to keep from asking the question. "Why is it that all of Paxia knows Brother? I mean, not even everyone in Amestris knows him, but all of your people do. How did that happen?"

King Corin nodded. "It is right that you should wonder," he said, patting Al's shoulder in a friendly gesture. "You see, Alphonse, you and your brother are still children. Whenever children fulfill adult roles and overcome obstacles, then it is a cause for joy."

He didn't say anything else about it, but all three of them noticed that the king had changed the subject rather quickly. Also, he hadn't answered the question.

Space

They arrived at the palace, and they were led out to the gardens for refreshments. There were pools with swans, thousands of flowers, pavilions and small gazebos, and peacocks wandering around the lawns. Ed, Al, and Major Armstrong were invited to sit down under a striped awning while servants brought food and drinks.

Ed leaned back in his folding chair and sighed at the feeling of the cushions. He was so comfortable he was starting to feel a little sleepy. Doggedly he kept himself awake by listening to all the small talk going on around him.

"This is a great favorite with all of the children of our country, Master Elric," the king was saying as a servant poured something into a chilled glass. It looked suspiciously like milk. "I hope you enjoy it."

To Ed's horror, the glass was held out to him. He took it, and felt distinctly uncomfortable as everyone watched him, waiting to see if he liked it or not. With every bit of determination in his being, he took a sip.

"Oh, this is good!" Ed said, sounding as if he had tasted Heaven. It was milk, but what milk! Whatever was in it made it taste wonderful!

Al fought down a chuckle. It seemed as if Ed would finally drink his milk!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ed, Al, and Major Armstrong were shown to their rooms not long after that. The only function they had to attend that day would be their official "welcome dinner," and the king had offered to let them go to their rooms to rest and prepare for the evening. The offer was gratefully accepted, and a few orderlies led them through the corridors of the palace and into a suite of rooms that took their collective breath away.

Rich wood paneling, tapestries, ornate rugs, and fine furniture met their eyes wherever they looked. There was silver filigree around the many mirrors that were on the walls, and each piece of furniture was carved so delicately that Ed wondered if anyone had ever dared sit in one of the chairs or lay on the sofas. There were beautiful paintings, and an embroidered fire screen stood near the hearth, partially hiding the fire that was burning in the marble fireplace. That was when both boys knew they were in a palace.

"Woah!" Ed said, once the orderlies were gone. "All of this can't be for us!"

Major Armstrong picked up a card that had been placed on an end table for them to find and read it aloud: "'To Master Elric, his brother, and their guardian. Welcome to Paxia.' I'd say this is ours, Edward."

"And how!" Alphonse said, hurrying to open some doors and look around. "Oh, Brother, look at this!"

He had opened the door into the bathroom, and when Ed got a look at the tub, he burst out laughing.

"That's not a tub, that's a swimming pool!" he said, marveling at the size of it. "I can go for a swim every day!"

Armstrong, intrigued, looked in and saw a sunken tub that could hold about five of him. The entire room was made of marble and a large mosaic on the far wall declared the bathroom to be a work of art rather than just a room. The "convenience" was in its own little room, and there were two sinks across from the tub. He also noticed the plentitude of towels (some large enough to be used as blankets) and array of soaps and cleansers. A hot bath would be perfect for his muscles, and in such luxurious surroundings, it would be wonderful.

Ed, encouraged by what he'd found in the bathroom, began to open other doors. The first door he opened had to be his and Al's bedroom: there were two large beds, and it was decorated for two young men. There were blue rugs covering the pine wood floor, and there were blue bed linens to match. A door off to the left connected with the bathroom, and a smaller room to the right proved itself to be what Major Armstrong said was a dressing room. It was actually an oversized closet, full of chests of drawers and wardrobes and a three-way mirror. Inside the chests of drawers were clothes in Edward's size, and they were all in Paxian styles: shirts, trousers, shoes, coats, gloves; and there was nothing left out and nothing missing. There were even pajamas, bathrobes, and slippers; not to mention the necessities of underclothing and socks. There were linen, silk, and cotton shirts, trousers made out of a heavier linen or wool, and the coats were silk-lined wool or linen statements of fashion that left Ed wondering how much everything had cost. Each item of clothing was clearly expensive and well-made, but surely it wasn't customary for a host country to provide an all-new wardrobe for a visiting dignitary?

"It isn't," Major Armstrong said when he was asked. "But then, Edward, there is always a first time. You are very well-known, and perhaps they would feel remiss in their duties if they didn't provide you with clothing. I did notice that some porters at the station were remarking that we'd only brought two trunks and a suitcase between us. Perhaps clothing is some sort of symbol or ritual here."

"Yeah, but all of this is made to my measure and it was ready ahead of time. That's some pretty fast tailoring! Besides, what I really want to know is how they had my measurements!"

"Maybe they guessed from pictures," Al suggested as he wandered into the next room. "Oh, Brother, come look!"

The next room yielded a study that was stuffed with alchemy books, most of which he and Al recognized. There was also a marble-topped table, chairs, and alchemical equipment in case Ed wanted to tinker. There were plenty of alchemy supplies (boxes of elements to use, chalk for transmutation circles, and a dozen other things), and a large desk in the corner held writing materials and standard reference works, like a dictionary and an alchemic encyclopedia.

The real treat lay behind the next door. It was a room filled with a child's dream: every game and toy imaginable. As teenagers, he and Al really didn't _play_, (except for the occasional card game…or checkers match…or chess game…or reversi game…or jigsaw puzzles) but he was sure that he and his brother would enjoy looking at all of the stuff that was there. There were board games, object games, stacking games, table games, and card games. There were cars and trucks and trains and kites and tops and toy animals. There were models that they could pull apart and put together, painting and art kits, writing kits, scrapbook supplies, and even lots of books that were just fun to read.

"Brother, why would they give us a playroom?" Al asked, surprised at the amount of toys. "I mean, won't you be working?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah, but they probably wouldn't want us to be bored when I'm not working. And besides, there might be some things I have to go to where you won't be able to go. They would have wanted you to have something to do," Ed said, examining a telescope with intense interest.

"I suppose so," Al said, opening a box that held a building set. "Hey, Ed! Want to try building a tower?"

Armstrong fought down a chuckle as Ed eagerly dumped out the rods and wheels of the kit and helped his brother work on the base of their tower, all dignity of being a State Alchemist and Amestris' diplomat forgotten. He and Al did not have many chances to play, but Armstrong noticed that when one presented itself, both boys were more than happy to take advantage of it, despite being teenagers. After all, they had to have fun sometime.

Space

"We're almost done!" Ed protested when Major Armstrong came in, telling the boys that they had to get ready for dinner. "Just a few more floors!"

"_Now_, Edward," Major Armstrong said firmly. "We will be late, otherwise."

"Just one more minute!" Ed said, fitting another floor onto their tower.

"No."

"Thirty seconds, then, Major!" Ed pleaded, helping Al with another floor.

"No. Do I have to come in there and get you two?"

"Man the battle stations, Al!" Ed said, fighting his way away from the tower and behind a sofa. "The enemy approaches!"

Al dove behind a pile of pillows and looked ready for anything. Major Armstrong ruefully wondered why the two were being so difficult _now_.

"Edward, do I have to send a report to Colonel Mustang that you're being insubordinate?"

"We're the same rank, Major!" Ed taunted, picking up a pillow. "How 'bout we open-fire, Al?"

"How about you two get ready for dinner?" Major Armstrong suggested, wondering what had motivated him to offer to accompany these two. "Edward, may I remind you that everything you do reflects on Amestris? If you are late, then people will notice."

Ed sighed and nodded, dropping his pillow. "You're no fun, Major. We were trying to get you to join in!"

"Yeah, usually you'd play with us!" Al reminded him.

"Yes, but usually we wouldn't be going to an official state function in only half an hour, either," the Major told them. "We'll have fun later, I promise. Right now, we have to get ready."

Both boys agreed, and Ed went to wash up. While waiting in Ed's room, Armstrong and Al heard water running, and then stop, and then running down a drain, and then a startled yelp. They rushed into the bathroom, where they saw a very panicked (and bare) Edward surrounded by three men.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" the Major boomed, startling all three of the men. One man dropped the towels he was holding and another looked as if he had forgotten how to breathe. The third stepped forward and bowed, looking like a picture of calm.

"We are Master Edward's valets, sir," he said, bowing again. "We were attempting to help him dry off, but I think he took it amiss."

"You came out of nowhere and ambushed me with towels, you mean!" Ed snapped, not wanting to admit that he'd been scared out of his wits for a full thirty seconds. He grabbed a towel and wrapped himself up in it and shot for his room. "Give me some warning next time!" he shouted from within his dressing room.

He heard Al fighting down laughter in the bedroom, and he saw red. "Al, if you're laughing, I could always transmute you into a toaster!"

All was quiet, and then there was a very soft "He wouldn't do that, would he, Major? He's my brother!"

By this time, Ed only had to pull his jacket on, so he re-entered his room and walked up to Al. "No, I wouldn't do that. I was just embarrassed. Sorry for snapping at you. I don't blame you for laughing: It _was_ pretty funny."

"That's okay, Brother."

By that time, Ed, Al, and the Major were ready, so they headed down. It was more of a reception than a dinner, because there would be drinks and hors d'oeuvres beforehand and then dinner, and dancing. Ed had been more than a little nervous at the mention of dancing, but Major Armstrong had told him that he would do fine. He wasn't expected to dance, just to be pleasant.

Ed had to take a few deep breaths as they reached the reception. Why was he nervous? Oh, probably only because this whole operation would influence his career forever, that was all. If he messed up here in Paxia, the State would not be happy. Funding for his search for the Stone could be cut off, any future assignments (any challenging or rewarding ones, at least) would go to other people, and if there was a job that required a lot of responsibility, it wouldn't go to him. After all, if he messed up, it could make the State think that he was really just a kid and wasn't able to handle anything serious, instead of a capable young adult. In short, he'd be screwed if he messed up, so he had to do well here.

He remembered everything that Major Armstrong had told him: Stand up straight, smile, be pleasant, mind your manners and your table manners, and allow the people to talk about their favorite subjects: themselves. If he were lucky, someone would say something that they could use later: a statement about the economic or business possibilities that were open for Amestris, perhaps. He had to keep his eyes and ears open.

King Corin came forward as they advanced into the reception room, smiling as broadly as ever and shaking his hand much as he'd done before on the train platform. There were more introductions, offers of something to drink or nibble on from obliging waiters (Ed gladly took some of the milk drink he'd had earlier) and then everyone grew very quiet. Ed began to wonder if he'd done something wrong or worn the wrong outfit (should he have worn something other than a uniform?). Just as he was beginning to be very worried about any social faux pas he may have committed, a man in royal livery stood at the entrance of the room, announcing that her highness, the Princess Amalda, had arrived.

Everyone bowed deeply, except for the king and queen, who merely nodded their heads. Ed bowed at Major Armstrong's prompting, and so did Al, but it was hard to resist keeping his eyes raised to see who this princess was. Why was everyone showing so much reverence? Neither brother understood it.

A girl, perhaps not much older than Ed, entered the room, dressed in a beautiful dress of sapphire blue fabric and long white gloves that reached her elbows. A red sash worn over her right shoulder and fastened at her left hip provided contrast, as well as a royal symbol. A simple silver necklace was around her neck, and a silver tiara adorned her upswept black curls while the rest cascaded down her back. She was beautiful, and her face was the picture of serenity, calm, and majesty. As she advanced down the open space between the courtiers present, Ed saw that people bowed even more deeply as she passed. He followed suit as she approached him, but she stopped in front of him, making him wonder what he'd done wrong _now_. He received the surprise of her life when a white-gloved hand came into his line of sight, tucked itself under his chin, and pressed up, making him lift his face and look her in the eye.

She smiled, looking at him, and then released his chin, letting her hand move back to her side. "I am most pleased that you have come to our humble country, Master Edward," she said kindly. "Also, I am overjoyed to be meeting you at last. I hope that you shall remain here for some time."

Then, to Ed's utter shock (and apparently to everyone else's) she bowed to him slightly from the waist. People gasped, and he could hear a dozen different whispered conversations begin, but he ignored them. He bowed again, and she continued on to her parents, who swept her into their arms, breaking the spell of her entrance.

"Well, that was...interesting," Major Armstrong said softly to a very flustered Edward. "I wonder what all of that meant."

"I have no idea, but I don't think I could take another incident like that," Ed whispered. "Al, what do you think?"

"She's beautiful, Brother," Al said, looking to where the Princess was conversing with her parents and the prime minister. "I wonder why she stopped to speak to you, though, and why that surprised everybody."

"Probably because I'm so short," muttered Ed, but then he gave a quiet groan and rubbed the spot between his eyebrows with a forefinger. "Did I actually just say that? Oh, man!"

Armstrong patted Ed's shoulder in an effort to calm him down. The stress was beginning to take its toll on the boy, and they hadn't even been in the capitol for a day yet! He would have to think of a way to keep Ed calm enough and centered enough so he could carry out diplomatic duties. Other negotiators would sense his worry and take advantage of it if he didn't learn to keep it under control.

Armstrong cursed himself for not taking the time to teach the boy stress-control techniques on the journey there, because the king, queen, and the princess strolled up, ready for conversation. Ed, however, was close to panic inside. Armstrong could see the boy clenching his jaw when he wasn't speaking, and he knew the boy would have a four-alarm headache that night if he kept doing that. The Major knew that in a crisis, Ed could handle just about anything that was thrown at him, usually with a witty quip or two in response to whatever attack an adversary launched. The boy could take care of himself while under attack, but it was clear that Ed was in very unfamiliar waters in high polite politics, where sharp teeth were hidden behind kind words. He would have to teach Ed everything he knew about courtly graces and conversation, as well as diplomacy, since his crash course on the train wasn't enough. Also, he'd have to teach the boy how to handle stress. Definitely. He'd heard a description of Ed and Al's reaction when Izumi tracked them down in Rush Valley, and the kid had been a wreck! Also, he'd panicked. After meeting Izumi, Armstrong could understand why Ed had panicked, but it wouldn't do to panic while meeting another ambassador or dignitary.

Space

They found out later why everyone had reacted to the Princess with such reverence. It turned out that she was a High Priestess of the Children's Temple. That title, obviously, was very important and holy in Paxia. The fact that she'd bowed to Ed made him all the more important since she _was_ a High Priestess.

"I still can't figure out their religion," Ed remarked to Major Armstrong during a lull in the evening. "We'll have to learn more, especially since it seems to be a part of everything here. I mean, everything begins with a prayer. Have you noticed?"

"We can ask to visit the Temple sometime soon," Al pointed out, and he _had_ noticed. "We'll be able to learn all we want to, there."

Ed nodded. "I suppose."

By this point, they had gone through supper, and now everyone was milling around, chatting and listening to one another. Suddenly, it grew very quiet, and people began to back up against the walls, leaving all three from Amestris wondering what was going on. Armstrong and Al, being so tall, looked over everyone else and reported to Ed.

"I think everyone's getting ready for the dancing," Al whispered.

"The king and queen and princess are moving out onto the floor," Armstrong added. "You're right, Al. I can see the musicians up in the gallery."

Ed, a little tired of not being able to see, stood up on a chair that was behind him and looked out onto the dance floor. As the music began (after being given a signal by the king to start) the king and queen bowed to one another and began to dance. Ed saw what they were doing and realized that they were dancing the waltz.

Ed nearly fell off the chair when someone tapped him on the shoulder. A footman was there, and he bowed low, stating that he had been sent by her Royal Highness. She invited him to dance, and would Master Elric do her that honor?

Major Amstrong had to give the kid points as he gave a slight bow and stated that the honor would be his. As Ed headed for the dance floor, he shot the Major and Al a slightly panicked look, as if he were saying, "Dance?! I can't dance! Help!"

No help was forthcoming, and as Ed faced the princess, he wondered how long it would take before people would start laughing at him. He'd never danced in his life, much less waltzed! The only reason he'd recognized it was because he'd seen other people doing it. Now, he had to reveal the depths of his clumsiness to the entire country. Fabulous.

As the princess curtsied, Ed bowed, and the next thing he knew, she was in his arms and he was dancing. Well, at least he wasn't stepping on her feet. As he moved, he realized that she was giving him cues on what to do: a pressure on his shoulder kept him turning in the right direction, and he could feel the shift in her body when she was going to move her feet, so that let him know when to move his and which foot to move. Another shift in her posture alerted him how to move his feet: step out, bring your feet together, shift weight, step again, and turn. Also, a tiny upward pressure made him rise on his feet just as she did. He was waltzing! All right!

A downward pressure on his shoulder let him know to bow just as she began to curtsy. The music ended, and the dance was over. He breathed a sigh of relief, glad that it was over, but to his horror, more music began to play, and she took his hands in hers once more. It was a spirited dance, he could tell that much from the tempo of the music, and he fought down the familiar feeling of panic.

"I don't know this one!" he whispered to her desperately.

"Just follow my lead and instructions," she whispered back through a smile. Amazing. She managed to whisper without moving her lips. "This is a line dance," she explained as other couples moved out onto the floor. "Hold my right hand in your left and stand beside me."

Ed did so, thankful they were both wearing gloves. His palms were sweating from nervousness.

"Now, move your right foot forward and skip your left foot up beside it."

Ed did, and to his suprise, he hadn't tripped or made them look foolish. "Now do the same thing, but left foot this time!"

Ed did it, and a shift in her weight told him to turn so that they were back-to-back. "Now hop and shuffle your feet to your left!"

It continued that way, and Ed soon got the pattern. Skip hop six steps forward, alternating right-left, and then turn his back to his partner and shuffle-hop, and then face her and shuffle-hop, and then stand by her side to start all over again.

Ed kept seeing the occasional flash, and when he turned his head a little to look, he saw that photographers were taking picture after picture of the dancers. Huh. This dance at the palace must be big news in Paxia.

Space

Ed was woken up the next morning by the sound of pages turning. He rolled over and looked at his brother, who had settled himself in an armchair with a book.

"Look at this, Brother!" Al said excitedly as soon as he noticed that Ed was awake. "You're in the newspaper!"

Ed was out of bed in a second and looking at the newspaper that Al had held out to him. To his shock, there were pictures of him on the train platform, shaking the king's hand, and there were lots of pictures of him at the party last night, circulating amongst the guests and dancing with Princess Amalda. Each picture had a caption underneath it. Under the picture that showed Ed and the Prime Minister there was a caption saying, "Two dignitaries enjoy the evening." Under one that showed him and the princess dancing, the caption read, "Ambassador Elric and Her Highness dance together: two young leaders indulge in some fun." They were both smiling, but they were both really using Amalda's talk-through-a-smile trick. She'd been telling him the steps. There was even a picture of him taking a sip of that milk drink he liked. The caption under that picture read, "Ambassador Elric enjoys a Paxian favorite."

"Al, there are five pages of nothing but pictures and stories about us!" he said, flipping through the paper. "Look, there's a biography of both of us, an account of our arrival yesterday, a story about Risembool, and a story about my being a State Alchemist. Jeez! They've even managed to get a picture of Mom and Dad's wedding! Where'd they find that?!"

Al took the paper from Ed and looked through it. Then, with a gasp, he showed Ed a picture he hadn't noticed before: one of the both of them as kids, playing with Winry on the swing in front of their house. Their Mom was in the background, hanging up laundry. Both boys remembered that Aunt Pinako had taken that picture shortly after Winry's parents had been killed. Trisha had invited them both up to the house for dinner and some socializing, and the boys were determined to make Winry smile.

"How did they find this picture?" Al wondered as Ed stared at it. "More importantly, where?"

"I don't know," Ed admitted, sinking into a chair beside Al's. "I'm starting to get nervous, though. How'd they find all these pictures of us as kids, and how did they find all this stuff out?"

"Do you think we should tell Major Armstrong?" Al asked, still looking at all the pictures.

"You don't have to, I know already," the Major said as he entered the room, holding his own copy of the paper. "I'm assuming that when you burned your home you also burned the photographs, am I right?"

"Actually, no," Ed admitted. "All our important papers, photographs, deeds, certificates, and things like that were put into a safe deposit box by our mom shortly before she died. We're the only ones who have the key. How would they get into our box, though? We haven't heard of it being broken into, and the bank would have told us if that were true."

"Maybe the lock was picked?" Al suggested.

"Why would they go to all that trouble, though?" Ed asked, shaking his head. "I mean, that's some pretty determined action just to get your hands on some old photos. This doesn't make sense."

"None of it does," Major Armstrong admitted. "I think we're going to have to keep our eyes and ears open. Something is making me very nervous about this place and the level of devotion you're being shown, Ed. It's not normal."

Both brothers nodded, feeling nervous themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mustang leaned back in his chair, massaging his temples for what seemed the hundredth time that day. How many headaches did this make? Ten? Twelve? A million? Ah, who was counting? What was important was that his head was killing him beyond any and all description and his worry over Fullmetal wasn't helping in the least.

Major Armstrong hadn't gone simply as Ed's diplomatic tutor, that was for certain. Mustand had ordered him to go as his personal eyes and ears. Observe and report back, and if necessary, protect the Elrics and get them out of the situation. Armstrong had been very careful in sending his reports back (letters to his sister and mother with hidden messages encrypted in the text for Mustang) and all of them just added to Mustang's ever-building headache. He'd read about the level of devotion Ed was being shown, all of the little attentions that the boys received, and countless other things that made Mustang worry. What was so special about Ed? Why was the whole country crazy about him?

Mustang picked up the latest report and read it over again, wondering what all of it meant.

_Dear Sir,_

_The Elrics and I are well. Ed and Al are treated like family members by the King and Queen. (I am, as well, since I never let the boys out of my sight.) The King insists they take their meals with them, spend their evenings with them, and they even stop by every night to say 'good night.' I do not understand what this means._

_Ed and I have been to a few meetings (Al made himself decorative in the corner, and no one noticed him) to discuss fiscal policy and possible trade. I have noticed one thing: Ed is not included very much. In fact, he is often told that he is not needed and that he should go play. (He does not take this well, but he keeps his temper.) Why send for him when they do not require his presence?_

_I shall keep my eyes open, Sir. Expect another report soon._

_Armstrong_

Again, Mustang marveled at how much information Armstrong could cram into his letters while writing about the beauty of the place and how gorgeous some of the flowers were. Cyphers were incredible things, weren't they?

"Sir?" said Riza as she entered the office. "Any word from Armstrong?"

"He and the Elrics are fine, he still doesn't understand what's going on," he summarized, knowing that she wouldn't leave him alone until he'd told her. He paused, thinking about what he'd read, and then realized a fresh perspective could probably help. "Riza, when you take someone into your home and treat them like one of the family, what does that mean in regard to your intentions?"

She blinked and looked at him. "Let me guess: the Elrics are being treated like family?"

"By the royal family, no less. I don't understand it."

It was Riza's turn to be thoughtful. "Neither do I. I mean, most royals I've heard of are very exclusive, and they don't like outsiders at all. Why is this group different?"

"I have no idea, but that's how matters stand. The king and queen have the boys eat with them, they spend time with them, and they even say 'good night' to the boys before they go to bed. I don't like it—It's really not normal, but I can't find anything _wrong_ with what they're doing."

"Perhaps there's something we're not seeing," Riza suggested. "Maybe we need to know more before we can understand it."

"That's what's worrying me. I just hope we learn enough to help the kids out before they get into trouble, because I'm sure they will."

Riza didn't feel the need to say anything in reply. She was thinking the same thing.

Space

"A garden party? That's what's going on this afternoon?" Ed muttered. "I'm sick of parties."

Al giggled, remembering what had happened at the last party. "You mean like that party when Grandmamma fell in love with you?" he teased.

Ed took a swipe at Al, but his brother dodged it easily. Al was referring to the party held at the King's mother's house, and after she'd been greeted by the King and Queen and her granddaughter, Ed had been introduced. The next thing Ed knew, he'd been pulled onto her lap (she'd been _strong_ for an old woman!) and was given a hug that almost crushed his ribs. For almost the whole time she'd insisted on holding him and offering him enough candy to rot his teeth. As they'd been leaving she'd called out "Be sure to come and see Grandmamma again soon! You too, Edward and Alphonse!"

"She was a sweet lady," Al said, remembering her.

"She seemed more like a pincer crab," Ed retorted.

"Edward, you should be more respectful toward your elders!" Armstrong admonished, holding out his newspaper for the boys to look at. "She was very kind."

Ed glared at him before taking the paper. "Sure, you think she was kind! _You_ didn't have to sit on her lap!"

"Oh, there's one about us, Brother," Al said, pointing to an article.

Ed looked and muttered something. It had been at Grandmamma's party, and there was a picture of him being hugged and another of him on her lap. The captions read "Edward Elric greets the Queen Mother" and "Master Elric and the Queen Mother keep one another company."

Ed handed the paper to Al and sank into an armchair, draping his legs over one of the arms. "Stuff like that wouldn't happen if I weren't so small," he grumbled.

"Maybe it's because everyone here likes you, Brother," Al suggested, trying to improve Ed's mood. "Everyone we meet likes you."

"Frankly, that's starting to creep me out," Ed said, kicking his legs a little in thought. "I mean, why is that? Everyone likes me, everyone knows me, but I've never been here before, and there's no reason why everyone here should know me. Also, there's no reason for anyone here to know about what I do in Amestris. It's all the way on the other side of Drachma."

"It is a good puzzle, but now we have to get ready for the party," Armstrong reminded them.

Ed muttered something under his breath, but he went and got ready. He chose one of the lighter suits since he didn't have any more uniforms. His uniforms had mysteriously disappeared, and any servants that Major Armstrong questioned all gave the answer that the uniforms were being cleaned. Now, Ed had to resort to what was in his closet (and that was a considerable amount of clothing), but all three of them wondered about the disappearance of the uniforms.

"How do I look?" Ed asked as he came back out of the dressing room. "Think this is all right?"

Armstrong motioned for Ed to turn around in a circle, and as Ed did so, Armstrong had to admit that the boy cut a fine figure in tailored suits. It was a soft shade of fawn or tan, he'd chosen the right shoes to go with it, and even his gloves matched.

"You look fine," Armstrong told him, straightening the boy's collar. "Now, try not to wrinkle your suit while I change, all right?"

Armstrong should have realized that his words would be pointless, for when he went back into the sitting room, there was Ed, jacket off and sleeves rolled up, oiling his brother's armor.

Space

They took an open carriage to the garden party, which was being held at the Prime Minister's house. As they rode through the city, Ed looked around at all of the buildings for the first time, noticing how different they were from the ones at home. He was used to clean and simple lines of houses and larger buildings, but here in Paxia, almost every surface was ornamented with carvings and statues. Men, women, children, plants, and animals stared down from the buildings, and there were even combinations of people and animals as well. Remembering Tucker's chimeras, Ed shivered and fought down a feeling of revulsion. He really hoped that those statues weren't what he thought they resembled.

Al noticed them, too, and decided to ask about them. "Your Majesties, what are those statues that look like animals and people mixed together?" he asked during a lull in their conversation. "The statues on all of the buildings, I mean."

The Queen looked where Alphonse pointed and smiled. "They are the _lirri_, Alphonse," she explained. "They are the guardian spirits of Paxia. They're known to especially care for children, but they protect every citizen in the country as well, since they were at one time children."

Ed looked up at the buildings, examining the statues. "It looks like there are a lot of them. You've got a guy who looks like a lion, another like a bird, and another like a cat, all on one building. Then there's more on the other buildings. Are there that many _lirri_?"

"Oh, there are thousands more than we could ever manage to portray," the King said, giving the boys a wink.

Ed gazed up at the buildings, still perplexed. "If those statues are the _lirri_, then what about the rest of them? The men, women, and children?"

"They were the first citizens of Paxia," Amalda said, speaking for the first time. "With them they brought the plants and animals you can see in the statues. They had been fleeing a wicked and cruel king, and they traveled for ages and ages. When they arrived in Paxia, all they found was a wasteland, but they were unable to continue, so they all lay down and slept. When they woke, the plants had taken root and the animals had all gone off to graze in the fields that had appeared or to live in the forests that had grown up during the night. There was a spring nearby, and as they drank the water, the _lirri_ came out of the forest and told the people they might remain for as long as they liked if they promised to keep this land peaceful. That's how Paxia got its name: _pax_ means 'peace.'"

"You're leaving out something, Amalda," her father said, jumping back into the conversation. "You forgot about the Child."

"Oh, that's right. Thank you, Father. There was only one person who did not look like an animal with the _lirri_, and it was a Child. He was quite small, but his eyes were the eyes of an old man. He also gave his blessing, but he added something else: every parent in Paxia had to raise their children well. No child could ever be neglected or harmed in any way. Many feel that it is that blessing that has ensured our children's happiness over these last five centuries."

Ed nodded. _Well, now we have an explanation of their religion and how it started, as well as an explanation of how the child became so important._

"What happened to the _lirri_?" Alphonse asked. "Were they ever seen again?"

"Oh, occasionally they are seen," the Queen told them. "They'll appear in dreams, sometimes, or at night when someone is alone and in need of comfort, or when someone is afraid or dying, but they are the only person to ever see them. No one else will see it except the people they choose to appear to."

Ed asked other questions as they rode along, usually about the history of the city and country (a very peaceful history) and the people. From what they gathered, people usually married in their early twenties and had families. Their economy relied most on manufactured goods and raw materials (Ed and Major Armstrong noted that for later) and the city had a festival every fall.

"You'll be here for that," Amalda said, sounding excited. "It's a great deal of fun, you'll see. There's music, and dancing, and food, and performers, and—well, there are stalls where you can buy things. It's so wonderful every year!"

"Ah, sounds like fun," Ed said, surprised at the level of enthusiasm that Amalda was showing, but he wondered what it was she'd stopped herself from saying.

Space

The garden party was a repeat of the Grandmamma visit. The Prime Minister's wife met Ed and patted him on the head, saying "Why, you're such a handsome little thing! You must come and sit with me while we have tea, and you may call me Auntie Cora!"

So Ed found himself perched on yet another lap, being hugged and spoiled to the old woman's content. He only managed to get away from her when she had her duties as hostess to see to, so he went to find Al. He found his brother after ten minutes of searching, deep in conversation with Amalda.

Amalda noticed him first. "Hello, Ed. Enjoying the party?"

"Yes, it's very nice, thanks," Ed said as politely as he could. "I'd wondered where you two had gone off to."

"Amalda was just telling me about her duties as Priestess," Al explained. "It's all fascinating, Brother."

Amalda smiled and blushed, saying that it was really nothing. "I had to choose something to do, so I chose that," she said modestly. "Would you like to play a game with me?"

Since she sounded so hopeful, both boys agreed, and before long they were on the lawn, hitting a ball back and forth. The game was a strange one: they could only kick the ball up into the air or hit it back and forth with their fists. You got a point only if someone else missed returning the ball to you.

Ed didn't realize how involved he was in the game until he heard clapping. People had gathered around to watch, he and Amalda were filthy and sweaty, and Al's armor was smudged. He wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole. Here he was, acting like a kid when he was supposed to be a foreign dignitary. Oh, if this got back to DR in Amestris, he'd never hear the end of it.

Space

The garden party ended that evening with fireworks. The boys noticed that no one had seemed upset with them for getting filthy or interrupting the party. While they sat on the lawn and watched the fireworks, they asked Amalda about it.

"Well, no one stopped us from doing so because that was what the ball was for. It was lying on the lawn waiting for us, and we were expected to play if we wanted to," she said, gazing up at the fireworks.

"So if we start sliding down the railings at the palace, no one will stop us?" Ed asked, grinning. "After all, they're just there, waiting on us."

"There's a difference between a ball and a railing, Brother," Al reminded him.

Amalda giggled while Ed shrugged his shoulders. "Just a thought," he said.

Armstrong was sitting behind them, not looking up at the fireworks, but keeping an eye on the rest of the people. The king and queen were talking instead of watching the fireworks. He tried to read their lips, but too many people were around them for him to see what they were saying properly. He saw snatches--they were talking about the boys, and they were talking about the festival that was coming up. What did the two have to do with each other? He didn't think they were jumping around from topic to topic, and he was sure that the two were related, but how?

In the carriage on the way back to the palace, the boys chatted with Amalda while the king and queen watched them with indulgent smiles on their faces. Armstrong did not like that. They were too...proprietary. They acted as if the boys were pets, and that just bothered him to no end. Why did they behave that way? What did they think of the boys? He had no idea, and that was what bothered him the most. He was no closer to figuring out what was going on than when he had first arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few days later, Ed woke up with a headache and feeling as if his throat were on fire. He kept swallowing while getting dressed, and he kept sipping at water. It took Major Armstrong only a few seconds to figure out that something was wrong.

"Something bothering you, Fullmetal?" Armstrong asked as Ed was putting on his gloves.

"My head and throat hurt a bit," Ed rasped, shrugging. "Felt like this when I woke up. I'm sure it's nothing, though."

"You sound awful, Brother," Al told him, looking at him with concern. "Also, you look like you're sick. You're pale and you've got dark circles under your eyes."

Ed shrugged and wove his way to the door. He wasn't all that steady on his feet, and he looked half-asleep. "I'll feel better once I'm moving," he said, pulling open the door. "We're gonna be late for breakfast."

Armstrong pulled him back into the room and led him to a chair, Ed protesting feebly. Once Ed was sitting, Armstrong laid a hand on his forehead, and his eyes widened in shock. "Edward, you are burning up! You're going straight back to bed. We have no meetings or functions today, and it won't kill you to get some rest. I'll tell the King and Queen and ask that a doctor drop by to look at you."

"I don't need a doctor!" Ed said quickly, ignoring the way his throat felt. "I'm just a little tired. Really!"

"Not with that fever," Armstrong pointed out. "Now go get back into your pajamas, and make sure you keep drinking water. Your body needs fluids when you have a fever. Alphonse, you stay with him and keep an eye on him. Make sure he stays in bed."

Al nodded, but Ed looked stubborn. He didn't need to go back to bed! He was old enough to know when he could deal with a little sore throat and headache, after all!

"Ed, if you don't go back to bed on your own, I'll ask your valets to come and help you," Major Armstrong threatened, his face very serious.

That did it. Ed went and grabbed his pajamas, throwing the major a dirty look. Ed and his valets were in a constant tug of war: Ed insisted that he could do things himself, but the valets insisted that he didn't have to worry about anything and that they would do those things for him. There was always a tussle about washing up, getting dressed or undressed, making his bed, and tidying up. The valets always beat Major Armstrong and Al to the majority of their own chores, but Ed was always too fast for them, making his bed as soon as he was out of it and picking up what he dropped before they could even reach for it.

Major Armstrong headed to the King and the Queen to ask for a doctor since they had told him that if he or the boys ever needed anything, they were to come to them first. They were having breakfast with Amalda when he arrived, and he bowed and told them that Edward was ill with a fever, and could they send for a doctor, please?

Anyone watching the scene would have thought that Armstrong had told them about something much worse than a sick boy. Amalda said she'd get the doctor, and the King and Queen wanted to see Edward immediately. They arrived at the boys' room ahead of Major Armstrong, and he could tell that both of them were frightened by the lack of color in the boy's face. That…was not normal. Ed was a stranger, and surely it was not usual for people to show such concern over a fever? Perhaps it was due to Edward's being a child? That could be it.

They fussed over Ed until Ed said he felt like sleeping a little, and then they were quiet. (Al had a strong suspicion that Ed had said that just to shut them up.) While the Queen took up her station in a chair, the King paced, muttering about how long it took doctors to arrive. When Amalda came with an elderly gentleman behind her, Armstrong could have kissed her. The tension in the room was enough to drive him crazy since both monarchs were so worried over Edward.

"Well, we've got a young man not feeling well, have we?" the doctor said, putting on a pair of glasses and stepping close to the bed. "Let's take a look."

Ed complained in a raspy voice about being woken up, but he submitted to the doctor's examination. He had his throat and ears looked at, his temperature taken, his heart listened to, and his pulse noted. The doctor took one more look at his throat before saying, "Well, it looks like you have tonsillitis, Master Elric."

"Tonsillitis?" Ed muttered, still feeling as if his head were asleep.

"Yes, a bit of trouble with your tonsils. They'll have to come out, I'm afraid, but don't worry, the operation won't take any time to do at all and you'll feel much better afterwards."

"Oh. Okay, then," Ed said, rolling over and pulling the blankets up over his head.

"Brother must be very sick," Al whispered to Major Armstrong. "He hates having to see a doctor, and he hates needles, and he's terrified of operations! He wouldn't be that calm about it if he weren't!"

Space

Somehow, people outside the palace found out about Ed's illness, and good wishes started to pour in. Cards, letters, toys, sweets, cookies, cakes, and homemade medicines started to pour in for Ed, and a vacant room in the palace was used to store all of the things he'd been sent. A secretary began keeping track of who had sent what so Ed could write thank-you notes later, but for the time being, Ed was too sick to notice much. His throat was killing him, his head hurt, and the fever made him miserable, so he spent the days in bed. Al and Amalda kept him company, and they would read books or his get-well-soon wishes to him. More than once, Ed and Al were a little creeped out at all of the messages, but there were some that were very kind.

"Listen to this, Brother," Al said, reading one card. "'I hope that you are better soon, and that you'll be able to spend all the time you can in Paxia,' from a Mrs. Marla Grandas."

"'Our entire family wishes you well, and that you are enjoying your time here. My son wishes me to say hello for him, and my daughters ask that I include their good wishes,'" Amalda read. "Oh, he included a picture," she said, handing it to Ed so he could see it. "Looks like he has a lot of daughters and only one son. Lucky kid."

"Lucky?" Ed croaked, staring at her. "He looks like he's outnumbered."

"Well, I think he's lucky," Amalda insisted. "I've always wanted a sister."

"What if you had a brother, and that was only what you could get?" Al wanted to know. "What would you do then?"

Amalda looked thoughtful. "As long as it was a _little_ brother, I suppose I wouldn't mind too much, but I really would love a sister. I wish Mother and Father had had more children besides me."

"Why didn't they?" Ed asked, before he realized that it was a very personal question. Immediately, he tried to apologize, but Amalda waved his apology aside.

"It's all right, Ed, it's natural for you to wonder," she told him. "Mother and Father didn't have any more children because they couldn't. Father became sick shortly after I was born, and that was that. They always told me that they didn't have any more because I was so perfect and I was all they could ever want, but I found out the truth from Grandmamma when I asked her why I didn't have any brothers or sisters."

"Oh," Al said, sounding very sad. "I wish it could have been different for you, Amalda."

She shrugged. "Thank you, Al, I appreciate that. Well, in a way I have two brothers, now: You and Ed! Having you two here is like having brothers!"

"Well, I guess _we_ have a sister, then," Ed rasped from his bed. "Just make sure you don't boss us around too much, huh?"

"Oh, I'll make sure," she chuckled. "Just make sure you don't pull my hair or spy on me too much!"

Ed threw a pillow at her, and that led to a general pillow fight.

Space

Ed woke up the day of his operation with a vague feeling of panic floating around in his head. He did _not_ want to have this done, but he knew it had to happen or he would be sick and miserable a lot. The doctor had already explained it, but that didn't make him feel any better about it. Major Armstrong was there and helped him wash up and get ready, saying that there was nothing to a tonsillectomy.

By ten, Ed was starving and very, very thirsty, and he wondered why you were never allowed to eat or drink before an operation. It didn't seem fair or nice to the patient. By ten-thirty he was in agony and he was so scared he wished he could take the stupid tonsils out himself and get it over with. Finally, at ten-forty-five, a nurse came to the room, shortly followed by the King and Queen. A room down the hall had been converted into an operating room, and Major Armstrong and Al helped Ed down to it (with the King and Queen escorting them), but they weren't allowed to go in. The nurse told them they could wait outside and that the operation would take about twenty minutes once Ed was under anesthesia.

"Not to worry," the doctor said as Ed came in. He gave him a smile from behind his surgical mask, reminding Ed of a grinning iceberg. The doctor was wearing a white gown over white "scrubs," which were worn over his regular clothes. He even wore a white cap on his head. "This won't take long, Edward. Now, just come over here to this table, and we'll lay you down and get you ready."

Ed, fighting the urge to break and run, did as he was told and lay down. A blanket and several sheets had been laid on top of a table, and a few folded-up sheets served for a pillow. The nurse covered him up with a sheet and told him that he was going to be given some ether. All he had to do was lie there and breathe, and he would fall asleep and the operation would take place while he slept. He wouldn't feel a thing while the operation was going on.

"What about when I wake up?" Ed asked as the nurse poured some liquid on a cloth napkin and approached Ed with it.

"Well, you will have a little pain, but nothing like you're having now," the doctor said, taking up the nurse's explanation. "Count backwards from one hundred, Edward, we have to put you under now."

The nurse laid the napkin over his nose and mouth, and Ed felt a moment's panic. Instead of fighting as he desperately wanted to, he stared at a spot on the ceiling and began counting in his head. "One hundred, ninety-nine, ninety-eight, ninety-seven, ninety-six..."

He didn't even make it to ninety-five, because that was when things went black.

Meanwhile, Major Armstrong and Al were out in the hallway with the King and Queen, waiting and anxious. While Ed was having his tonsils removed, they were close to having nervous breakdowns. A tonsillectomy was a simple operation, the doctor has assured them, but it was still a nerve-wracking experience for those close to the patient. Operations always were. There wasn't a sound from the room, and that was driving them both mad. They had to be talking during the operation, didn't they?

"Do you think they're almost finished?" Alphonse asked from where he sat. "I don't know how much longer I can wait."

"It won't be much longer," the Queen assured Alphonse. "I had my tonsils taken out when I was younger, and the doctor said that it only took about twenty minutes, maybe a little longer. It's been close to that, so they should be done pretty soon."

The door opened, sending Alphonse shooting from his seat and toward the doorway.

"Edward is doing just fine," the doctor said, smiling as he removed his mask. "The tonsils came out without a problem, and he can be put to bed in his own room once clean-up is done."

"Oh, good!" Alphonse said happily, shifting from foot to foot. "How long?"

"Ready, doctor," the nurse called, and the doctor smiled.

"I'd say about now," he said, and Al scooted into the room, leaving the doctor chuckling behind him.

The nurse had wrapped Ed up in a sheet, and she told Al that he was to be put straight to bed and remain there for the next ten days. Medicines would be prescribed to get rid of any infection and to ease pain, and Ed should restrict himself to soft foods. Al heard barely any of this since his attention was taken up entirely by the pale form of his brother lying on the table. Al picked him up while Major Armstrong thanked the doctor and nurse for both of them, and Al carefully made his way back down the hall and into their room. Once he was there, he put Ed into the waiting bed and took up a post, waiting for his brother to wake up.

A half-hour later, Ed groaned and opened his eyes, certain that his throat was on fire for real. Al helped him sip a little water and told him that his tonsils were out and he was back in his room.

"Well, that's good," Ed croaked. "Oh, my throat's killing me! It hurts worse than it did before the whole operation! Are you sure he took them out?"

"I wasn't in the room, Brother," Al pointed out. "I wasn't allowed to go in. Besides, what would they do besides take out your tonsils? If you want me to check, then I will. Open your mouth and let me see."

As soon as Al saw Ed's throat, he knew he'd made a mistake. It was a blazing red color, and he was sure that if he'd had a stomach he would have been sick.

"Well?" Ed asked.

"Oh, yes, they're definitely gone," Al said quietly. "They're very much gone."

"Something the matter?" Ed wanted to know. "You've gone all secretive on me."

"No, there's nothing the matter. It's just that your throat is very red, and I wasn't prepared for it. That's all."

"How red?"

"About as red as your favorite coat."

"Oh."

Ed went back to sleep shortly after that, but not before Major Armstrong, Amalda, and her parents had shown up to tell him how glad they were that he was okay. Ed thanked them and quickly burrowed into his pillows, tired after the operation. He heard the Queen saying that she would send some soup up for Ed once he was awake again. That was the last thing he remembered for a while.

Space

Ed lived on soft food for the next twenty days, despite the nurse saying that he would only need to do that for ten. His throat hurt him as it healed, but it was no longer as scratchy-sore as it had been. While he spent the time in bed or on a couch, Al and Amalda and Major Armstrong kept him company. Occasionally the King and Queen would visit, and more than once Grandmamma came to see them. Those visits usually ended with Ed sitting on her lap, which was no end of embarrassment. Amalda said that she thought it was sweet of him to be so indulgent towards Grandmamma, so he kept his feelings about it to himself.

He spent some time writing thank-you notes for all the well-wishers who had sent him letters or gifts, and he spent a lot of time reading those cards and letters. Something about them bothered him. They were too...proprietary. They all sounded as if they considered Ed a Paxian, born and bred. Somehow, that didn't seem right to him.

Ed also received a message from Colonel Mustang, but it was in Major Armstrong's handwriting. When asked, the major told him that it had originally arrived in code, and he had just finished de-coding it.

_Fullmetal,_ it read. _Heard about your little operation, glad you're doing better. Everyone here wishes you well. According to what I've heard, you're quite the success with everyone. That seems odd. Keep your eyes open, as well as your ears. As you've already heard me say, things aren't right about this place. Mustang._

"He doesn't need to tell me that," Ed muttered, handing the message back to Major Armstrong. "Thanks, though, Major."

The major nodded and quickly threw the note onto the fire, where it blackened and shriveled into ash.

"Well, at least we have a little fun to look forward to in a few days," Al said, trying to lighten the mood. "Remember that festival that Amalda told us about the day of the garden party? It's going to start, and we get to go!"

"Hopefully it'll be more fun than a garden party," Ed snickered, and the two boys began a pillow fight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ed woke up the day of the festival feeling just like his old self. His throat was better and he was ready and raring to go. Al was in the other room, talking to Major Armstrong, so Ed hurried to get ready. He and the major had been measured for new clothes a few days ago, and Ed's new suit was already hanging up in the closet. When asked, Amalda said that everyone got a new suit of clothes just for the festival, even those families who couldn't afford it. The government, she'd said, made sure that everyone had new clothes for the revelry. Thinking of that, Ed washed, dressed with lightning speed, and hurried into the other room without making his bed. For a change, he was going to let the valets take care of it.

"Morning!" he said, shooting into the sitting room. "Is it time to go yet?"

The major smiled. "Eager to go?"

"You bet! I've been stuck in bed for ages and I'm bored practically out of my mind! I'm ready for something fun. Come on, Major, let's go!"

Ed wasn't the only one who was ready to go. As Ed grabbed the Major's hand and started to pull him toward the door, Al grabbed his other hand and started to pull as well, saying that he'd been waiting patiently since last night and could they go now, please?

The major thought about how varied Ed's personality could be. There were times when he was as serious as an old man with the cares of the world on his shoulders, but there were also times when he was just a mischievous kid. Right now, he was all child, one that was looking forward to a treat.

They reached the dining room, where the King, Queen, and Amalda were waiting for them. Amalda was sitting very, very still, but she looked as if she were ready to break into a run for the festival. She greeted the boys and the Major and asked if they could go yet.

"After breakfast, Amalda," her father reminded her. "We need to get something to eat, first."

Amalda groaned and said that breakfast would take forever, but it took relatively little time. Ed ate his oatmeal without a complaint (something he was very sick of having, since it was soft) and managed some fruit while Amalda looked too excited to eat. At last, the adults were finished eating, the carriage was waiting, and it was time to go.

"I like your dress, Amalda," Al said as they headed down to the carriage.

"Why, thank you, Al," she said, giving him a warm smile. Ed looked at her and saw that her dress--cream-colored linen with embroidered autumn leaves--was very pretty. "I was hoping someone would like it. I got to choose my own outfit this year since I'm now fifteen."

"What's fifteen got to do with it?" Ed asked, confused.

"It means I'm capable of making my own decisions, that's all. It's sort of like a coming-of-age birthday. You have a large party, you start to wear more grown-up clothes, there's a short article about you in the newspaper about who you are and what you want to do, and you're able to start determining your own schedule. My fifteenth birthday was when I chose to become a Priestess, and I'll be one for the next five years unless I choose to do something else."

"Oh," both boys said, surprised. They hadn't known about the coming-of-age at all, and it was an interesting custom to learn about.

"What's going to go on today?" Alphonse asked, remembering something Amalda had said. "You said that the festival lasts a week, doesn't it? What happens when?"

"Well, the first thing that happens today is a short service at the temple in town, and then there will be small plays going on, musicians performing, and later, during the afternoon, we'll have a front row seat for the main perfomances! In between events, there'll be dancing and we'll have time to run around the sellers' stalls. Mother and Father have already arranged for you guys to get whatever you like, too."

"What do you mean?" Ed asked, a little confused by what she'd said.

"Well, how much pocket money do you have?" she asked. When they both shrugged, she winked at them. "Father and Mother have established a pocket money pool for you, so you won't have to worry about money at the festival. That's all. They did the same for me and for the poorer children in the capital."

Ed and Al, as with so many other things in that place, did not know what to make of that. Ed could command a pretty hefty sum in Amestris, but Paxia was another story. Hearing that they wouldn't have to worry about spending money surprised them both so much that they were quiet until they got outside and into the carriage. It was an open carriage, and there were decorations all over it in honor of the festival. The carriage wasn't the only thing decorated: there were garlands and streamers hung from lamppost to lamppost, tree to tree, and building to building. Wreaths were hung on every available space, and it was clear that everyone was wearing his or her best.

The festival was taking place in the center square of the city, and the carriage made its way there far too slowly for Ed, Al, and Amalda. When they arrived, the crowd parted to let them through, and once people realized who was in the carriage, they burst into cheers that did not abate until Al, Ed, and Amalda had waved to the citizens of Paxia.

It was Ed's first time seeing the temple of the city, and he was impressed once he was inside. A ceiling supported by marble columns went up a full three stories to carved rafters, and stained-glass windows let in patches of colored light. Ed remembered a story of their mother's that had to do with a rainbow breaking into pieces, and those windows made him think of that. The floor was marble, and there were wooden pews crowding the main room. The front of the temple had an altar on top of dais, and there were candles and carvings of lirri everywhere they looked.

"Wow," breathed Ed, impressed in spite of himself. "This is incredible!"

Amalda smiled. "Thank you, Ed. I'm sure the other priests and priestesses will be glad to hear what you thought. I know I am! I have to go get ready, so you stay with Mother and Father and enjoy the service, okay?" With that, she bustled off, intent on her duties for the service.

The King and Queen herded Ed, Al, and the major toward a side pew on the right of the altar. To judge from the royal family's coat of arms on the outside of the pew, this was where they sat. As Ed took his seat he looked about, enjoying the sights of the temple. Other people were pouring in, and he began to notice something very bothersome. Everyone was staring at him, and every now and then someone would whisper something to someone else.

"Al," he whispered, trying to speak without moving his lips. "Do I have something on my face? Is my hair messy or something?"

"No, Brother," Al whispered back. "Why?"

"Just wondered. Everyone's looking at me."

"Well, you _are_ the Amestris emissary, after all," Al teased, and Ed nudged him with an elbow in retaliation.

Al nudged back, and that led to an all-out (but very quiet) war of nudge-you-last. Pretty soon, the whole situation was so funny to the both of them that they were shaking with suppressed laughter, and they were still keeping up the nudging, making it all the more difficult to keep from laughing out loud. Major Armstrong noticed and growled to the both of them, "I know two young men who are going to spend the rest of the week in their room if they don't stop that immediately and show some respect for the fact that we're in a house of worship!"

Both boys stopped and pretended that they had not been doing anything other than sitting quietly for the past five minutes. Since the service began not long after that, they were able to keep from laughing.

The service was an odd one. It consisted of priests and priestesses coming out from the sanctuary and standing in front of the altar, chanting words that were a little hard for the boys to understand. Amalda came out wearing a white robe over her dress and began to chant in the vernacular, so they finally understood what was being said. The main message was that Paxia was the haven of children, children were the best hope for the future, children were to be cherished, protected, loved, and cared for, and that no one, under any circumstances, was to harm a child in any way. After that, several candles on the altar were lit in a specific order, and from what Ed could gather, each candle represented a certain behavior that had to be followed. Once all the candles had been lit the priests moved down the aisles with baskets, apparently to take donations. While they did that, Amalda stood in front of the altar and read from a book. It was the story of how people had come to Paxia and how it had become a paradise overnight, and it included several sayings supposedly said by the Child. A second story was read, and it was all about the lirri and how they watched over the virtuous and punished the wicked. The service ended with everyone on their feet singing a hymn, thanking the Child for his continued good will. There was one thing that surprised Ed, however: before they could leave, the priests had to bow to the King and Queen, Amalda, and Ed and Al. Apparently, Major Armstrong did not rate a bow. Everyone else waited until they left the temple before leaving their seats, and then it was noisy bedlam until they reached the outside.

"Oh, here comes Amalda," the Queen said after a moment.

Amalda ran up to the carriage, grinning widely enough to crack her face. "Oh, I'm glad that went so well!"

"Was there a chance it wouldn't?" Ed asked, intrigued.

"Our last rehearsal was just awful!" she said, sinking onto a bench. "So many things went wrong that I wished I could call off the whole thing, but that was just great! The services for the rest of the week will be simple ones, thank goodness, and they won't be nearly so long."

"So you have a service every day during the festival?" Al asked.

"Just short ones now. The stalls are opening up, and I want to look around! Ed, Al, come with me!"

"Yes, that's right, you children have fun," the King said, giving them a wink. "Major Armstrong, will you come with us?"

"My duties dictate that I must go with Edward and Alphonse, but thank you very much for your invitation," the major said, looking determined that Ed would not go anywhere without him.

"All right, then," the King said, linking arms with his wife. "Amalda, we expect you to bring them all back when it's time."

"Yes, Father," she said, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "Could we go now?"

At the King's nod, she flew, drawing Ed, Al, and the major behind her. They wandered around the stalls, looking at jewelry, toys, baskets, clothing, books, leatherwork, wood carvings, and so many other things that their heads spun. Ed's eye was caught by a mother-of-pearl comb, and he thought of Winry.

"If you want it, get it," Amalda said when Ed asked her opinion. "Although I didn't think boys wore combs."

"It's not for me!" Ed said hotly, his face a little red. "It's for a friend back home."

"A _girlfriend_?" Amalda wanted to know, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

"No, it's just a girl who lived near us when we were kids," Alphonse told her, realizing that if he didn't stop Amalda's teasing soon, Ed might do something dangerous. "She's our friend Winry, and after our mom died, we stayed with her and her grandmother until we went to stay with Teacher."

"Oh. All right, then, I won't tease," Amalda said while the stallkeeper wrapped the comb up for Ed.

They went for a snack then, (hot rolls with butter, sugar, and cinnamon and apple cider to drink) and they were talking about where to go next when Al looked out over the crowd and spotted something that didn't quite fit. There were tons of performers, and some of them wore masks or painted their faces, but these masks seemed like the actors' real faces! They moved in ways masks shouldn't, and for a moment Al could have sworn that he'd seen facial muscles moving the surface of the masks.

"Amalda, who are those performers over there?" he asked, pointing to them. "Their masks are really creepy..."

Amalda looked, and she gasped, covering her mouth with a hand. "Oh, dear Child, what are they doing here?" she said very softly, sounding worried and frightened.

Neither the boys nor Major Armstrong could ask her what she meant before all chaos broke out. Fireworks went off, gunshots went off, and there was so much shouting and calling that Ed wondered if all that noise could make him go deaf. The actors with the creepy masks began to dance, running about the square with wild leaps, turns, twists, and flips, all the while shouting, calling, and hollering. Some men were doing so many backflips in a row that Al began to wonder if their heads would fall off. Certainly their masks would! Yet, as they watched the gyrating figures, not one mask was lost.

People drew back from the actors, horrified, and the actors gained space to perform even more insane feats. Suddenly, a horse and rider cantered into the square, the horse rearing and kicking up its feet every other step. The young man on the horse wore a mask shaped like a hunting cat, and his mask was the only mask that allowed people to see his eyes and mouth. The actors danced around the horse and rider and suddenly, the horse broke through and galloped straight toward Ed, Al, and Amalda. Before either boy or the major could react, the horseman had bent down and pulled Amalda up into the saddle in front of him. Amalda stared at the young man, white-faced, and before she could push him away, he kissed her. In the next moment he slid her to the ground, whistled, and all of the strange actors fled the square after the man on the horse.

"Who--what was that?" Ed asked as Amalda staggered towards them, looking dazed.

"I know who they are, but I'm not sure who that was," she said, looking as if her mind wasn't working. "He can sure kiss, though."

All three males stared at her, wondering if she were all right.

"Well, who are they?" Al persisted.

Amalda blinked and seemed to come a little closer to earth. "They're a group called the Brona, and they travel all over Paxia. According to what everyone says, they're trouble on feet."

As guards and police rushed past to apprehend the Brona, both brothers exchanged looks. This was a group of people they knew nothing about, but it seemed they might be worth knowing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

By the last day of the festival, Ed was more than ready to get back to being an emissary. Every time he turned around someone was saying hello to him or shaking his hand or even (disturbingly) saying a blessing for him. Everyone was very kind to him, but he still didn't understand why the people reacted to him the way they did.

"It just doesn't make sense," Ed muttered to Al. "Why is everyone so darn happy to see me all the time? I'm no one special, really."

Al had to look at his brother to make sure that he wasn't joking. Ed saying he was no one special? Of course Brother knew just how special he was, but if he were saying otherwise, then what did that mean? Most likely that he was tired of being noticed wherever he went. "Just be patient," Al counseled him. "Things will calm down eventually."

"Yeah, but how long will it take?"

The Brona had not reappeared after their fabulous show the first day that had culminated in Amalda's being kissed. Now she had a bodyguard, and she was not happy about it. She'd argued with her parents, argued with the Council (it had been their idea), and stormed about it for a few days, but the guard had stayed and she was stuck with him. She called him Sir Grump because she hated him and it was clear he despised her.

"I thought everyone liked you," Ed said when he saw the two glaring at one another.

"I'm not going to go into it," Amalda muttered. "Suffice it to say that he and I have never gotten along together. Ever."

Ed and Al left it at that, but they did have a laugh later in the day when Amalda contrived to slip away from her guard. The poor man ran all over the festival trying to find her, and the brothers were highly amused when Major Armstrong suggested that they should help search as well. They found Amalda in a small enclosed garden that was open only on one side to the street. If they hadn't heard her voice and followed it, they would never have found her at all.

What they saw surprised them more than anything else they had yet seen in Paxia. There was Amalda, sitting on a garden bench, wrapped in the arms of a dark-haired young man, and it was clear that they knew one another very well. As the brothers and Major Armstrong thought about turning back, they saw Amalda and the young man kiss one another lovingly.

Major Armstrong was the one who shattered the moment by clearing his throat, making Amalda and the young man jump and look up. "Ah, Your Highness, your bodyguard has missed you and is looking all over for you. Perhaps we should not keep him waiting?"

"Oh, let him wait, Major," the young man said, waving him away. "I don't wish to go yet."

"I'm going to insist in a minute," the major said, beginning to sound dangerous. The Elrics began to back away.

"Insist away, just don't interrupt me," he answered, giving Amalda a kiss that did not look as if it were going to end any time soon. "This young lady needs kissing."

A crash and boom later, and a very red Amalda was being escorted back to the festival by Major Armstrong while the Elrics followed sheepishly behind.

"I never saw the Major get that mad before!" Al whispered fearfully. "Were Amalda and that boy doing anything wrong?"

"Well, adults are funny about kids kissing," Ed muttered, hoping Major Armstrong wouldn't hear him. "I don't know why, they just are. The bad thing is, by the time we're teenagers we're old enough to do that, but they don't see it that way. They still see us as kids."

Amalda fell back to walk with Ed and Al. "Major Armstrong has already promised not to tell my parents as long as I don't sneak off again," she said, sounding unhappy. "Could you guys do the same? They wouldn't understand."

"No problem," both brothers chorused, and they felt better when they saw Amalda smile.

"So, who is he? How did you manage to get a boyfriend?" Ed asked, unable to keep himself from asking.

Amalda smiled. "His name is Merrick, and he's completely wonderful. We first met at the temple. He was there praying, and I was there giving counsel. He and I were the last ones in the temple since it was almost time for counsel to end. He came and confessed to me that he had been adoring a young woman from afar for more than a year, and with each day he adored her more and more. He asked me what he should do, and I told him that he should try to tell her or show her how he felt. The next thing I knew, he was kissing me and telling me how much he adored me, and I fell in love with him at that moment, and we've been together ever since."

Ed blinked. "Wow. So that's why you slipped off."

Amalda nodded. "That's why I slipped off. And thank you both, for not saying anything."

Space

The day after the festival ended, Ed's valets woke him up early. "Wassamatter?" he mumbled, sitting up and squinting in the dark. "Wasswrong?"

"Nothing, sir," said his head valet. "Nothing at all. There's a council meeting, and it's beginning in a short time. They've asked you to be present, and Major Armstrong is already there and waiting. He asked us to come get you."

"Okay," Ed told him, untangling himself from his covers. "I'll be there in a bit."

He washed and dressed, yawning the whole while. What time was it? He looked for a clock, and when he saw the time he moaned. Five in the morning! What were those Council members _thinking_? Didn't they realize how early it was? Not even the birds were up yet!

Still yawning, Ed left his room and wandered down the hall toward the Council Chamber. Once he got there, he intended to give those men a piece of his mind for the early hour. As he entered, the Council members chorused a greeting and Ed parroted it back to them, hardly awake. He made his way to his seat and tried very, very hard to look alert, but he could tell that he was fighting a losing battle from the start. Almost as soon as he sat down, he could feel himself falling asleep again.

A touch on his shoulder woke him, and he found himself looking up at the sympathetic face of King Corin. "The Council has broken for recess, Edward," he said, helping him out of his chair. "We're meeting in the side garden in a few minutes, though."

"Whoops," Ed said, getting to his feet. "Sorry I fell asleep. What time is it?"

"Just after six," the king said. "And it was all right for you to sleep. Not much happened, just a few last minute details, that's all."

"Well, that's all right, then," Ed said, allowing himself to be led along. "Tha's nice."

The sun still wasn't out, and the light in the garden was a kind of half-twilight that made seeing very difficult. There were still a few lingering traces of mist here and there, and he could hear nothing but silence once they were outside. The king led him along and chatted with him, saying how glad he was that things were going so well and that everything was happening just as it should. Ed made appropriate answers when they seemed called for, but mostly he followed the king and wished he could go back to bed. He'd stayed up late reading the night before and now he was paying for it. Four hours of sleep did not make for a rested Edward. He hated to think of what Major Armstrong would say to him when...wait a minute. Hadn't his valets told him that Major Armstrong was going to be there? So far, he couldn't remember seeing the major or hearing his resounding (and annoying-at-six-in-the-morning) voice. And he sure hadn't felt Major Armstrong poking him to keep him awake just like he always did at these awful meetings! So, where was the major? Why hadn't he been at the meeting when he was supposed to be?

They reached the center of the garden just as the sun was starting to peek above the horizon. The Council was there, gathered around a table and they were all looking excited. A priest in full regalia was standing there as well, holding a purple cushion. On that cushion rested a gold dagger. The King took Ed's left hand, surprising him, and led him up to the table.

"Um, what's going on?" Ed whispered as quietly as he could. Was this some sort of symbolic religious ceremony he was supposed to participate in? _Why_ didn't people _tell_ him these things?

"Shh," the King said as they reached the table and the priest started to chant. "All you'll have to do is stand here by me. Don't let go of my hand, and don't worry. It'll be over in a few minutes."

"_What_ will?" Ed demanded in a hiss, becoming a little worried, but he really couldn't say why.

The priest finished the chant and approached the king, presenting the dagger on the cushion. The king took it and turned towards Ed, giving him a reassuring smile. "It will only hurt for a little bit, Edward, and then you won't feel a thing. Don't worry."

"_What_ won't?" Edward blurted, not bothering to keep his voice down in deference to the early hour and those people still asleep. "What's going on?"

Without a word, the king removed Ed's glove from the young man's left hand and rested the point of the dagger against it. Feeling that something _very bad _was about to happen, Ed kicked at the king and started to run, windmilling his arm so that the king would lose his grip.

Immediately Councillors were everywhere, trying to block his escape. He kept fighting, just as Izumi had taught him to do, and it looked like he was going to get out of the gardens altogether when one of the councilmen plowed into him, knocking him hard with his shoulder. Ed felt himself go flying and before he could right himself and regain his feet he felt something pound against his head. _Either that, or I pounded it_, Ed thought, remaining where he'd come to rest. His head hurt abominably, he had trouble seeing, and he couldn't really get his body to move. It was what Izumi liked to call a brain strike: if he was hit on the head in a certain place, he wouldn't lose consciousness, but he would be unable to move or call for help. She'd taught him and Al how to avoid it, but now it was too late to think about. He couldn't move or call for help as he felt the guy who'd knocked him over pick him up and carry him back the way they'd come.

"What happened?" Ed heard the king say a moment--an age?-- later. He was having trouble keeping track of time.

"He's just dazed, fell against one of those marble planters and hit his head." Ed heard that and tried to shout, _You liar! You pushed me into it!_ "It will wear off and he'll be able to move in a bit, so we'd better make this fast while he's so quiet."

"All right, lay him on the table, then," the king said.

Ed felt the hard surface beneath him and fought to see, fought to move, yell, anything! What was going on? Abruptly, his sight cleared, but he still couldn't move. He stared in horror as he saw the king approach him with the dagger and lay it against his hand. He felt the blade slice into his skin and he felt his breath hiss in and felt his legs and arms twitch slightly, but that was all he was able to do. The blade dug further into his hand and he tried to yell or pull his hand away, but all he could do was curl his fingers and turn his head the slightest bit.

Everything seemed very far away yet terribly close at the same time, and what he saw was like a scene out of a horror story. The king was standing there, holding his hand and moving the dagger away from the large gash he'd just made. Blood was pouring freely out of the cut, and for one panicked moment Ed wondered if the idiot had hit a vein, but no, it didn't appear that he had. Now his hand was turned palm-down and the blood started to drip, landing on a large sheet of paper covered with writing in an ornate hand. The king was allowing it to drop in only one spot, though. Ed fought to focus his eyes, trying to see why, and then he wished he hadn't. The blood was falling onto an array, and he could see the lines of it glowing the slightest bit. Why were they performing alchemy using his blood? Equivalent exchange? But why? What were they doing? He couldn't see all of the array and he really couldn't tell what its purpose was.

The last of the array was covered, and the blood and array disappeared, leaving no sign that they had been there. He felt someone swab something onto his hand, cleaning up the blood and numbing the pain, and he felt someone swab it onto the bump on his head as well. The pain faded and he felt someone--it turned out to be the king--pick him up from the table. The priest began chanting again, and the Council chanted back along with the king. He could only hear a few of the words, and they began to mystify him. There was talk about responsibility and teaching and honor, and an injunction to protect. Protect what?

The whole time that the priest and the Council were chanting, Ed could feel his body going back to normal. He felt as if he could move just the slightest bit, and perhaps stand or even walk. But still, he was terribly dizzy, and when he tried to get out of the king's arms, all he could do was move his feet a little. The king felt the movement and looked down at him and leaned in to whisper to him. "It's almost over, Edward. Don't worry, after this you're going right back to bed and we'll have the doctor come to look at your head."

The priest stepped into Ed's vision then, and Ed felt him drip something--water--onto his forehead. "In the Name of the Child, I hereby name and christen thee Edward Sophar Corin Deneran, Crown Prince of Paxia and newly-born son to their Majesties, Corin and Evelane Deneran. May you be one with the Child and Paxia, and may you be prosperous. In the Name of the Child, the Adoption is complete," the old man intoned, drawing an "In the Name of the Child" in response from the Council and the king.

Only then did Edward manage to find his voice. "Adoption?" he croaked, feeling sick. "What adoption?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ed woke up with a pounding headache, and he lay there in bed for a few minutes, confused. Why did his head hurt so much? Why did he feel so strange? He was debating sitting up and seeing if Al or Major Armstrong were around, but a sob interrupted his thoughts and made him look about, spotting Amalda sitting in a chair near his bed.

"Amalda?" he said, surprised. What on earth was she doing in his room crying? "What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry, Ed," she said, sniffing and trying to stop crying. "I'd have stopped them if I'd known what they were going to do."

"Do? What are you—" At that, the memories came back to him: The bogus meeting, the events in the garden, and getting knocked out. The alchemy that he'd never seen before. The adoption, and then passing out from sheer exhaustion. "Do you know what it was they did?" he asked, glancing at the bandage on his hand.

She nodded. "It's an ancient alchemical binding. They've bound you to the land of Paxia to make certain you can't leave. My parents have adopted you, and when you are older, you will inherit the kingdom."

"But why?" Ed asked, mystified. "Why'd they…adopt me? Your parents already have you, and I don't see how they could want anyone else! Besides, I'm a terrible choice for a king!"

Amalda started sobbing again, burying her face in her knees. "Because I'm a girl! Paxian law states that a boy must inherit!"

"That's stupid!" Ed snapped as she got to her feet and started pacing. "Just because I'm a boy doesn't mean I'll be good at…whatever it is that kings do! We've got to tell your folks that they've made a mistake! I'd make a lousy king!"

She shook her head. "That's exactly what the Council wants, Ed. It's really the Council that rules now, and my father's only a figurehead. He doesn't really do much, and the Council likes its power," she told him. "I've been trying for ages to get the Priests to influence the Council to change the law, but the Council found out and they hurried the adoption through. They're the ones who suggested the adoption, and they're the ones who chose you. They wanted someone intelligent enough to think for himself if needed but can also take orders, without parents, and someone that the public would love. They'd need a stranger, who would feel off-balance here, and someone young enough to be impressionable. Also, they wanted someone who would feel ill at ease in diplomatic situations and would have to depend on others for advice. You have to admit that the description fits you."

"They'd have to know I wouldn't agree to anything like that!" Ed insisted.

"Why do you think they began everything when you were half-asleep and not expecting it?" she countered.

Ed stopped to think about that, and then looked around. "Where are Al and the Major?"

"They were escorted to the border this morning," she said, sounding upset again. "They've been told not to return."

"WHAT?"

"I didn't know about it until AFTER they were gone!" Amalda said, tears filling her eyes.

Ed's anger and worry deflated, leaving him feeling flat and tired. "I don't know what to do."

Amalda buried her face in a handkerchief and took a deep breath, obviously fighting for control. Ed understood that she was upset, but why the heck was she crying so _much_? If anyone had a reason to cry, then it was him! Then, he looked more closely at her, and he realized that there was more to her reaction than he understood. "Amalda? What's wrong?"

"What's _right_?" she snapped. "I've spent my entire life trying to be the perfect princess, one who would make a good queen! I've studied, and worked, and became a Priestess, and I've learned everything I could ever need to know--diplomacy, economics, history, politics--to rule! I've been an obedient and loving daughter, a princess the people could be proud of, and none of it made any difference! Just because I'm a girl, I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" It was the frustration of years coming out, and a moment later, she dissolved into tears again. Ed was ready to pat her on the back in an effort to comfort her (however pointless that would be), but she got to her feet and started pacing, ranting about the pigheadedness of the Council, her parents' weakness, and the stupidity of the world in general. She stopped only when she snatched up a vase and hurled it into the fireplace, screeching with rage and frustration.

Ed stayed where he was, afraid to move and afraid to congratulate her on her impressive vocabulary of swear words. Where on Earth had a princess learned all of _that_? He wished he had a pencil and paper so he could write everything down to use for later. "Feel a little better?"

She sat back down in her chair and turned to face him. "Yes. Now that _that's_ over with, we have to figure out what we're going to do."

"Do?"

"Yes," she said, giving a grim little smile. "You don't _want_ to stay here for the rest of your life, do you?"

"But if it was an alchemical binding--" he stopped, not quite certain how that worked in Paxia. You could bind people to a place using an array, but had they drawn an array around the entire country to keep him in? "What can you tell me about that binding?"

"It's an old one," she said, leaning back in her chair. "Originally it was used to keep children from running away, so I guess that's about the same use it has now. A part of the person's body--usually hair, fingernails, lost teeth, and the like--has to be buried within the area that he's to be kept in. In your case, that would be the whole country, and I think they used your tonsils for the part to be buried. Identical arrays are set up at each of the four compass points on the borders of the area, and they are activated when an identical array is touched with the blood of the person to be bound."

Ed remembered the paper with the array that had been covered with his blood and the days of sore throats he'd had. Ick.

"The binding is in a state of flux for one hundred days and during that time, the person can't leave the area. It's sort of a settling-in period for the binding while it builds itself up, and the binding becomes final after the second binding. The second binding is done at the Central Temple here in the city. The person to be bound is taken there, placed on the altar, and they're cut so they'll bleed. A second array catches the blood and makes the binding permanent."

Ed blinked. From what Amalda described, they were using a highly-complicated alchemical work, but they had a bit of time in which to plan and possibly get away. "What happens if the binding isn't made permanent after one hundred days? What if you're late a couple days?"

"Then it doesn't work. The whole process will have to be done again."

Ed grinned. "That's perfect. All I have to do is avoid being cut on that day and that'll buy me enough time to get away."

Amalda shook her head. "How are you going to do that?"

Ed opened his mouth to answer and realized that he really couldn't do it. "Hmm."

"My point exactly, but I know who can help," she told him, smiling. "He and his family can hide you for a while, or at least until the binding collapses. Once that happens, you'll be able to leave and go back to Amestris."

Ed looked at her. "I'm not so certain I want to go back to Amestris," he said. "At least, I don't want to go back without getting even with those jerks on that council who set up this whole thing!"

"If you stick around to get revenge, then they may be able to do the whole process again," Amalda reminded him. "Count yourself lucky if you manage to get away."

He thought about this and saw that she was right. "Okay, so I can't pound those idiots into the ground. Oh, well, at least I can dream about it. Now, you said that I can hide with someone?"

"Yes, I just have to figure out a way to get you out of the palace and the city and to where he's staying at the moment," Amalda said thoughtfully. "They're probably going to be watching you pretty carefully, so we'll have to find some way to sneak you out without you being seen."

Ed grinned. _That_ was more like it! "I'm really good at sneaking!"

Amalda returned the grin. "So is he. No one ever realizes he's there until he's already gone."

Ed whistled. "Pretty impressive, this guy. Who is he?"

Amalda's grin grew wider. "Merrick."

--

Major Armstrong and Al were furious, but the guards at the border would not allow them back into the country. Both of them were shocked beyond speech when they were told that any attempt to re-enter the country would be met with deadly force. Major Armstrong threatened to report this to his superiors in Amestris, and the guards answered that he could report away, just so long as they didn't try to come back to Paxia.

"What are we going to do, Major?" Al asked as they were forced onto a train going out of Paxia.

"I don't know," the major answered. "I don't know why we've been made to leave, I don't know why the Paxians are suddenly so unwelcoming, and I have no clue why they have decided to keep Edward with them."

"Brother would never choose to stay," Al assured him. "Not unless I could stay, too. The whole thing stinks."

"I agree with you, Alphonse," Armstrong told him. "We'll get to the bottom of this and we'll let Colonel Mustang know what's going on. We'll figure this out."

"We have to," Al said quietly. "For Ed's sake."

--

It was very late that night when Amalda came to Ed's room and woke him up. That day had been one of unending frustration for both of them. Amalda's parents had insisted that Ed call them "Mother" and "Father," which Ed had refused to do. Also, they insisted that Amalda defer to Ed, since he was now her brother, and as a male, was someone she should respect and defer to. Ed had told them both not to be ridiculous, if anyone there should defer to anybody, _he_ should defer to _her_. After all, she was the princess. Then they started harping on how Ed was now a prince, the Crown Prince, no less, and as such he deserved respect from everyone. _That_ infuriated him, so he told them in no uncertain terms to shut up. All that had accomplished was getting him sent to his room. It was a mixed blessing: it was boring in his room, but at least being sent to his room got him away from the king and queen. The day passed slowly, and he fell asleep, still dressed, soon after dark.

"What's going on?" Ed asked as Amalda woke him. "Amalda?"

"Merrick's here," she whispered. "Get up and get your coat. He has to get you out within the next hour, or we'll lose the chance."

Ed was on his feet in minutes and had his coat on, and in the dim light he could see Merrick next to Amalda. They were both grinning.

"So how are we getting out?" Ed whispered. He was thinking of the walls around the palace and all of the guards, not to mention the half a million servants that seemed to inhabit the place. Even in the city he wouldn't be safe since people would recognize him. He didn't see how they were going to do that.

Merrick's smile grew wider. "We'll get out while they're looking right at us," he said, taking out a rope and tying an end around his waist and Ed's. "We'll be going out over the roof and to the walls. Once we're in the city, we'll blend in. I have it arranged."

"I'm glad you do," Ed said, tugging at the rope to make sure the knot would hold. He wasn't so sure about going over the roof, but if it was the only way out...

"Good luck," Amalda said, giving Ed a hug. "I can't say that I hope to see you soon, but I hope everything will turn out well."

"Thanks," Ed said, returning the hug.

"I'll send you a message once we're safe," Merrick said, giving Amalda a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, sweet. I'll get him out and safe, and then I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I'll wait until you do," Amalda assured him. "Be careful, both of you."

Merrick led Ed out the window to the roof, and after that, the plan was a thing of absolute and heartbreaking beauty. Merrick had everything timed perfectly--the timing of the guards on their rounds, the timing and pacing of the servants still wandering about, and how he and Ed should move over the roofs and walls. Once they were in the city Merrick untied the rope and stowed it under his coat, pulling out instead a mask like those of the Brona's. Ed was so surprised that he stared at it stupidly until Merrick snapped at him to put it on. As Ed pulled it over his head he saw Merrick do the same with another mask, the same cat mask of the man that had kissed Amalda during the festival.

"You're one of the Brona?" Ed asked, surprised.

"Of course," Merrick said, grinning. "People tend to stay away from us, especially when we're wearing our masks. They find them scary."

"Does she know you're one of the Brona?"

If anything, Merrick's grin grew wider. "Course she does. Let's go."

With that, Merrick led Ed into the dark and hopefully away from Paxia and lifetime imprisonment.


End file.
